SSB4:DX Adventures
by TerraTor4
Summary: This story is about an adventure mode for SSB4.It will include characters old and new!The chapters may be pretty short but I will do the best I can to make this a great story!
1. Begining of Disaster

SSB4: DX Adventure

Disclaimer: All characters in this fic are owned either SEGA or Nintendo. NOT ME!

This story has some characters from the Super Smash Bros. series, and some newcomers. Please enjoy!

It seemed like a normal day in the world of trophies. Fighters were fighting at midair stadium, and Bowser was planning his attacks. He was planning an attack on Midair Stadium with Bowser Jr. to whip out the fighters and kidnap simply was walking to the stadium until he was confronted by Mario.

The two engaged in a short was attacking with some surprisingly quick and powerful was able to dodge them all, and lay some blows to him.

Just then, Mario saw Bowser boat-like ship soar above them. From the ship emerged Bowser Jr. and he jumped from the ship almost landing on him. Mario started to feel scared as he was out numbered.

The Bowser duo attacked Mario as Bowser was about to land the final blow, he was saved by a round, pink, shadow. Right than he knew, it was Kirby.

Bowser and Bowser Jr. felt as if they were hurt to continue the match with Mario and Kirby. They fled to the ship via Koopa Clown Car. The two started to give chase.

Bowser and Bowser Jr. noticed that the two were after them. They both knew that if the two got on board they would find their energizer, the powerful Chaos Emerald. If Mario&Kirby discovered it they could easily use it against them, they would be defeated.

Back on the ground, Kirby was getting the Warp Star ready for the attack on Bowsers noticed this and quickly pressed the EMERGENCY BUTTON .From the bottom of the ship they saw a hatch open and a giant beast fell from it. The beast was a Petty Piranha. When the beast was defeated, Bowser and Bowser Jr. got away…

Stay tuned for chapter 2!


	2. Star Fox Enters the World of Trophies

Chapter 2

Urg, more work! Complained the lazy Falco.

Yes, Falco. More work, said General Peppy. We are receiving a weird distress signal from Venom. It is actually quite odd you see, it is from someone named Master Hand. Ring a bell?

… Hm, it does a little, but I can't really make out who it is, said Fox, the leader of the Star Fox team.

Yeah, the same goes for me, said Falco.

Well I have no clue what you two are going on about, said the vixen Krystal. C'mon boys, we better get a move on. Slippy would want us to get this job done quick and efficiently.

Slippy took a couple months off to stay with his wife, Amanda, and child, Slippy Jr., on the planet Aquas.

She's right team, let's move!

The team ran through the big Great Fox to get to their custom Arwings. Fox had the Arwing II, an upgraded version of the Arwing with a Plasma Shot. Falco had the Sky Claw, a jet-like vehicle similar to an Arwing but with the wings curved downwards and spikes on the end. Last but not least, Krystal had the Cloudrunner, a brown jet resembling the Cloudrunner species from the planet Sauria.

Fox, Falco, and Krystal all jumped into their custom Arwings to set up the launch sequence eniciated by ROB the robot. Suddenly Fox had a flashback to when Slippy would jump into the Arwing and land straight on his brainy head. Fox smiled and said, set a course to Venom, ROB. And so he did.

The team set out through the Lylat System to the toxic planet of Venom. Man, I hate that stupid so-called planet! It always gives me the chills! Said Falco.

What? You've never said that before, said Krystal with a slightly annoyed tone. Why get so worked up now?

Maybe he's always been afraid of this planet, and he's never had the courage to tell us. Is that right, Falco? Said Fox teasing Falco.

G-get lost you two! Screamed Falco.

Hehehe! Laughed the two.

Alright, said Fox. Prepare to land.

Hm, said Krystal suspiciously, it is so quiet here, and also quite calm. Usually, whenever we come here it is for an epic battle. But now, that's not the case.

Instead of basking in the beauty of toxins, why don't we go see who sent the distress signal, huh, suggested Falco.

He's actually right for a change Krystal, said Fox. Let's go!

Fine.

As the Star Fox team continued, they noticed some strange transmissions.

Where the heck are these things coming from? Asked Fox.

Um, I'm gonna take a wild guess here and say it is coming from that giant tower there, said Falco in his 'I know everything' tone.

What, when did that get there? Asked Fox.

I don't know, said Krystal. We should go investigate.

Falco, Fox, and Krystal ran quickly over to the tower to see if they can find any clues regarding the SOS signals. That is when they saw a strange shadowy figure. He had an ominous aura around him that would give even the toughest living thing chills down their spines (if they even had a spine).

Um, excuse me, said Fox. My name is Fox McCloud, leader of the Star Fox team. And these are my partners ace pilot Falco Lombardi, and telepath Krystal. We received a distress signal from this area earlier. Was that maybe you who sent it? Asked Fox.

The shadowy figure stood there and said nothing. He then put his hand up and a dark ball of what seemed to be energy filled the palms of his hand.

Fox said, while raising up his trusty Blaster, w-what are you doing? Cut it out right now!

Yeah! We aint afraid to shoot! Said Falco also raising up his stronger but slower blaster. Krystal also held up her spell casting staff, set to shoot fireballs when desired.

The ball of black energy than got much bigger causing Fox to yell "Fire!", and so they did. The blasts, however, did nothing to the figure, or the ball of energy. In fact it got even bigger.

Oh no! Our shots aren't doing a ting to them! Said Fox with fear in his voice.

What do we do know? Asked Krystal also paralyzed with fear.

We physically fight our way through, suggested Falco who was also secretly scared.

Falco ran straight up to the shadowy figure in an attempt to punch him. As he got up to him, and tried to hit him, he instead hit a field of energy (similar to a force field) knocking back onto his backside, obviously with no success.

Ouch, moaned Falco. That didn't work…

Ya think! Yelled Fox and Krystal at the same time.

Hey! At least I'm trying to help! You two didn't have to yell at me like that! Replied Falco.

Than you shouldn't be such a bonehead! Yelled Fox back at Falco

Boys! This is no time to fight! Screamed Krystal back at the rivals.

Oblivious to what was starting to happen the two looked at the vixen than at the shadowy figure. Suddenly he shot to ball at the team, trapping them inside of it.

Ahhhhh! Screamed the three. W-what's happening! We're not being affected by gravity! Shouted Fox.

This is crazy! Yelled Falco.

Ahhhhh! Fox! Screamed Krystal for her hero.

Krystal! Yelled Fox.

A white and incredibly bright light filled the sphere. The ball was getting smaller, and smaller, and smaller until it suddenly vanished taking the famed Star Fox team with it.

Urg, uh, ………, moaned Fox. W-w-what happened. Where am I? Fox appeared in a lush, green forest with amazing scenery and beautiful plants. This place is… beautiful. This is defenently not Venom. If it's not Venom or not even Corneria, where am I?

Uf, um, F-FOX! Bellowed Krystal at the top of her lungs. Where am I? What is this place? Fox? Fox? Falco? Where are you! She yelled. Krystal appeared in a savannah. It was quite rocky and warm, not as warm as you would think. Krystal longed to see her secret love, her superior, Fox McCloud.

Uh, man where am I? How did I get here? Said Falco. Did that shadowy thing teleport me here? Urrr, man! He's lucky I was holding back! But more importantly, it seems I'm not in Kansas anymore! Falco appeared in a cold mountain range with pretty much no food or life at all. Oh, sure, I get teleported to the cold mountains when Fox and Krystal probably got teleported to a nice, warm hot tub in a lush forest next to a big lake with plenty of tasty fish to eat. *Blows* Man, just my luck.

Was this one better than my last one? Please R&R. No Flames. All rights owned by Nintendo. I own the shadowy figure and that's it! Stay tuned for Chapter 3! Thank you very much!


	3. The Foxes Meet the Aliens

Chapter 3

"There is no sense in just waiting here", said Fox. "I better get a move on if I want to find Krystal and Falco".

Fox was transported to a beautiful, green forest with tons and tons of life sprawling around. Fox used if incredible speed, which he obtained from jogging every morning, to sprint through the giant forest and find his dear friends quickly. Just then, the vulpine felt as if he just ran right over something, or someone.

"What the"? asked the confused fox. "Did I just step in something? Ah well, better not dwell upon it now. Right! I need to stay focused and find Krystal and Falco"!

"Yoshi, yoshi", screamed the green dinosaur. "Ouch! Who did that? Why, when I catch up with him and get my hands on him! Ohhhhh, he's gonna pay! No one walks over Yoshi Dino like that, literally!

After Yoshi finished his long complaint about how Fox trampled over him and ran away, he was far out of Yoshi's vision. Yoshi, however, was still determined to catch the trampler, so he gave chase.

"Grrr, hey! Get back here"! yelled the extremely angry dinosaur. "Dangit, I was so close to. Well, I guess I better fin-"

Before Yoshi could finish his sentence, a familiar presence came upon the tired green dinosaur. As he turned around he recognized a black creepy shadow-like energy, the Shadow Bugs.

"W-what", said the horrified Yoshi. "No, this can't be… The Shadow Bugs? No, we whipped them all out years ago. It's impossible. Every trace of Tabuu or even a subspace bomb was destroyed".

The shadow bugs than spread around the scared and confused dinosaur. Primids began emerging from the shadows and drew their beam swords and guns.

"Tck", said the newer, cockier Yoshi. "A few Primids don't scare me!" Yoshi began attacking the robots with a series of kicks, butt slams, and tail swipes. The Primids were harshly affected by the dinosaur's attacks, but sadly the shadow bugs were still strong.

"Jeez", said Yoshi. "What do you have to do to kill some simple shadow bugs around here?"

Because of Yoshi's small success on killing the evil shadow bugs, they multiplied and started to fuse together. They formed a giant machine able to dig underground and jump at extraordinary heights. It is quite similar to the past robot minion of Tabuu, Duon.

"…", the dinosaur was speechless. "… Uh, this isn't good! I better get out of here, ahhhh!" Yoshi ran as fast as he could to escape the cluches of the evil machine but to little avail. Just then, noise could be heard from the bushes. Little things which appeared to be Pik Pik Carrots started attacking the machine. Malfunctions started happening to the robot and the little carrot-like creatures started falling off, some were even killed. Yoshi, who was still standing there with mouth touching the ground, started studying the creatures. They were not carrots, they were living breathing organisms. There were five different colors, red, yellow, blue, purple, and white. They seemed to have different facial features based on their colors. Red ones had pointy noses, yellow ones had big ears, blue ones had mouths, purple ones were fat and had hair, and white ones were small and had big, red eyes.

"Great job you guys", said the mysterious man in the helmet and space suit. "Red, gather up the Pikmin and let's finish the job. Hey you, are you okay?" Yoshi, who was still star struck, let out a simple "Uh-huh". "Great, my name is Captain Olimar and this is my Red Pikmin buddy, Red. Nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"Um, Yoshi sir".

"Well, that's a great name but please don't call me sir, I hate that", said Olimar. "Just call me Olimar".

"Okay, gotcha Olimar", said Yoshi. "Shall we finish the job now?"

"Sounds a-okay to me!" Olimar threw a couple of purple pikmin at the machine slapping the metal furiously. Yoshi was able to assist by laying a few kicks and a down aerial on the damaged machine leaving big dents into it. The red and purple pikmin slammed into the dents putting holes into it. Yellow Pikmin climbed into the robot to destroy the internal parts.

"Look out! It's gonna blow!" yelled Yoshi. The three heroes and the army of Pikmin ran from the scene. The machine blew up, leaving scrapes of metal lying everywhere. "Whew, looks like we did it," said Yoshi. " So, now what do we-" he was cut off. The scrapes started moving.

"W-what's happening!" said Olimar. The metal started floating in the air. Electricity connected them. The machine was rebuilding itself. This time, the machine was different. It was more, jet-like rather than humanoid.

"Uh-oh," complained Yoshi. "Olimar, how fast can you run?"

"Well, you see, one of the reasons I came here was because my running shoes were taken from me. They contain powerful alien technology that anyone with evil intentions could harness. I can't let them get into the wrong hands. So, to answer your question, no, I can no-" he was cut off (again!). Yoshi quickly picked Olimar up and put him on his back for transportation. "Hold on tight Olimar!" Yoshi used his great speed to get away from the machine. It, however, gave chase.

The robot took to the skies. From the sky, it shot down exploding rockets at the three. "Great, now how are we supposed to destroy that thing!" said Olimar. "Hm, unless…" Olimar suddenly blew in his whistle. This triggered the bulb on the tip of the antenna on top of his helmet to glow. Then, Yoshi felt like he wasn't even touching the ground anymore. Like he was, running on air. He looked around him and noticed that 7 pink-colored Pikmin were carrying him while flying in the sky. They were shiny pink with short, feathered wings on their backs. They also had big, beautiful, and blue eyes. A gorgeous thing to look at.

"Great, just on time," said Olimar. "Now, I need you guys to take me, Red and my buddy over to that machine so we can destroy it, got it?" The Pikmin all nodded and flew them over to robot.

"Perfect, now I can do a ground pound on the robot!"said Yoshi.

Olimar said," Wait! Yoshi, don't!" It was too late. Yoshi did a ground pound directly on the machine with Olimar and Red still on him. He put a hole right in him and fell directly inside the robot. "My goodness! This is astounding! I have never seen such a masterpiece of mechanical engineering."

"If there are no parts inside of it", said Yoshi, how can defeat it?

Olimar told him, "If there is no engineering in the torso of this machine, he may have to try the head, what do you think?"

"Sound good to me!" Yoshi said to Olimar.

Olimar hopped on Yoshi's back so Yoshi can jump back up to the top of the robot where the Pikmin were waiting. Yoshi preformed the jump and arrived at the top.

"Here we are", said Yoshi, "Let's get smash'n!"

"Wait Yoshi, we have to make sure it is- YOSHI!" Yoshi cut Olimar off by already jumping over the robots head and preparing for a ground pound. Just then, as Yoshi was in the air, a missile came right behind him. Before his fate was sealed, a couple of Pink Pikmin knocked Yoshi right out of the way, onto the robots head.

Yoshi told the Pikmin,"Thank you. You saved my life!" However, the missile came back. It was north of them. Olimar noticed this and quickly reacted. Olimar and Red grabbed the two and quickly pulled them out of the way. The missile did not have enough time to sense the movement and crashed into the robots head, breaking it right off. This caused the machine to rapidly to a nose dive to the Earth.

"Ahhhhh!" screamed Yoshi. "We are going to crash and die!"

Olimar told Yoshi, "Not unless you hold onto something!"

The two held onto the robot, but, unfortunately, a companion fell off, Red. "Nooo! Red! Olimar called. "I'm coming!" olimar jumped off and caught the Red Pikmin. "I got you buddy…" Yoshi, however, used his instincts and jumped off to catch Olimar. Yoshi caught Olimar and quickly patted his feet back and forth to slow down the impact. The trio landed in a large pile of mud.

"You two alright?" Olimar asked.

Red nodded and Yoshi told him he was "AWESOME!" The three would continue their adventure to take on the shadow bug army and find Olimar's rush boots… Olimar, Yoshi, and Red made to a savannah.

"Ho-ly cow…" said Yoshi in awe.

"Oh, this is just great", said the distressed Krystal. "I am in the middle of nowhere, no staff, no Falco, no…. Fox." She looked up to the sky. "I hope they are alright. I don't think Falco would do so well on his own. Especially without his Blaster. Gosh, I hope it didn't get lost…" Krystal was left stranded on a savannah, lost and alone. "Jeez, I can already tell that this won't get any better fo-" she was cut off. "AHHHH!" she screamed. She fell to her knees, in pain, holding her head.

"This pain, I-I felt it before. A tower, there is a tower here! I have to go investigate…"

Krystal went off to investigate the farmiliar tower. She was about half-way through the tower when pain happened again.

"Aahhh!" she yelped. "W-why is this pain in my head keep on coming back!" It was then when she noticed a black substance around her. The same things around the figure that she and the others saw earlier.

"Hm? What are these things? Are they the ones causing my pain?" The black substances began to react to eachothers movements and combine. A robot-like monster came out of the combined substances, then another, and another, and another. Before she knew it, there were about 12 monsters surrounding her and they began to attack.

"Huh, hey!" Krystal gasped. Two monsters ran right at her from opposite sides, so Krystal jumped and kicked them both in their faces and destroyed them.

"That was easy."

The monsters then began to pull out yellow blasters and beam swords of their own and, once again, began to attack. Krystal promptly dodged them all until she got hit.

"Urg! This is beginning to be too much without my staff," she said. She was able to dodge the rest of the assaults be a hair and escape.

"Whew! That was to close!" said Krystal. "I still wonder, where did those things come from? Why did they attack me? What is causing the pain in my head? I guess I'll just have to find out myself."

Krystal kept pressing through the tower until she reached the top, unharmed by any monster. When she reached the top she found her staff. It was attached to a generater that was sucking the power away from it.

"Huh? M-my staff!" said Krystal, overwhelmed with happiness. She rushed up to it to retrieve it, but she was stopped in her tracks by a monster forming in front of it.

"Oh no," Krystal moaned. "Not you guys again." The monster pulled out it's blaster and aimed it at Krystal. "Okay," she put her hands up and walked backwards. "Just what are you guys."

"PRIMID!" it told her. At that moment, two more Primids formed on either side of it. They were walking with her.

"Well Primids, I think we came work this out rash-" Krystal charged at them to try and phase them to buy her enough time to get her staff back. However, the Primids overpowered her and pushed her off the edge.

"AHHHHHH!" she screamed. "SOMEONE HELP! I'M FALLING! AHHHH!"

She closed her eyes then felt a warm, fuzzy felling in her hands and arms, like she was holding onto her lover. It turns out, she was. She opened her eyes to see Fox in his Arwing.

She hopped up on the wing and said," Fox… Thank you. How did you get your Arwing back?"

"Uh, you're welcome Krystal. Hahahahaha!" said Fox. "As for the Arwing, I just… found it her. Weird, huh?" They made it back to the top of the tower where the Primids were. "What the. What in the world are these things!" Fox asked.

"I'll explain later, right now I need to get my staff back," she replied.

"Gotcha." Fox pulled out his blaster and started shooting at them. He took out a few, but more and more came. They all began shooting. Fox and Krystal took cover behind the Arwing. "It's no use! There are too many of them!"

Just then, little plant-like creatures began swarming the Primids and were attacking them. Fox and Krystal saw a dinosaur and a little guy in a space suit.

"Hi, I'm Olimar and this is Yoshi. We've come here to help."

"Quick lady!" Yoshi said. "Get your thingamabob!"

"W-what!" said the confused Fox. Krystal took advantage of the situation and ran over to the generator and got her staff back.

"Yes, I finally got it back." Primds were charging at her but she used her staff to shoot fireballs at them and destroyed them. Before long, all of the Primids were destroyed.


End file.
